With the continuous improvement of display technologies, the standards for display devices are increasingly raised as well. In a variety of display technologies, the TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) technology has been extensively applied in various display fields owing to its advantages such as low consumption and low cost.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel mainly includes an array substrate (a TFT substrate), a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer between the substrates. In the production process of an array substrate, some static electricity will inevitably be produced on the array substrate because a production equipment may contact the array substrate; and charge release may make it easy for the array substrate to suffer from electro-static discharge (abbreviated as ESD), thereby resulting in poor products.